


Star

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Love under the night sky.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week  
> Day - 3: Night Sky

The sky was clear and the stars were visible. Everyone seemed to be having fun, except for Mei. She was sitting there, observing Lars from afar as usual. They weren’t completely strangers, in fact, they were neighbors and both got along well, but she knew her feelings were unrequited.

Mei couldn’t pay attention to her friends’ conversation; she observed Lars, as if he was the only person there. She sighed. Emma noticed her concern and encouraged her to talk with him.

“The girls and I are going to walk around. Could you accompany us, Henri?”

There was something in his sister’s look that made him understand he had to go with them, so he couldn’t refuse. Emma winked at Mei and pointed to her older brother with a head move. Mei hesitated.

Lars was sitting on the grass contemplating the stars, but he noticed her presence. How not notice her? He had been observing her the whole time. He knew she was looking at him, as if she wanted to tell him something. What could it be? He wondered.

When she approached, he gave a hint of a smile and put his jacket so she could sit there. She felt happy with that gesture, but she thought he was just being polite. They remained silent for a while, waiting that one of them spoke first.

“The stars are the only thing that makes sense” He said.

“Ah?”

“Nothing, it’s just something my grandfather used to say”

He felt awkward for starting a conversation that way. He wasn’t a talkative person and when he realized they were alone, he thought he needed to say something, maybe something meaningful that made her stay there with him, as is he could make that moment last forever.  

Mei smiled for the first time in the whole night, and that made him feel even more nervous. Suddenly, they saw a shooting star.

“Look! Let’s make a wish!” she said, excited.

She closed her eyes, her only wish was him. What she didn’t know was that he had lost all interest on stars since she was there. Now he had eyes only for her. And even if he didn’t believe on wishes, he was wishing to be closer to her. He thought she was like a star, and he could only admire her from afar.

 “Beautiful” he murmured.

“Hmmm?” she asked, looking at him.

“I mean, the shooting star is beautiful” he replied, nervously.

She felt naïve for still believing on making wishes. Maybe that smiled he had it was because he considered her too innocent and silly, but then, why he looked so nervous and shy. She thought her company was annoying him.

“I think I spent so much time here. Maybe you wanted to be alone” she said, standing up.

He didn’t want her to go, he thought that maybe it was a good moment to tell her what he felt for her, even if he wasn’t good with words, but he needed to tell her. Then he took her hand.

“Please, don’t go…” he said, blushing up to his ears.

“Why? Why do you want me to stay?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Because… I like your company”. Then he looked down. “No, well, I mean… I like you”

She didn’t know what to say. She had been waiting to hear those words for years, and now she was just there in silence, looking at him as if he would have said the most ridiculous thing ever.

“Maybe I said something wrong…”

But she hugged him, interrupting him. She stayed there, locking him in that embrace as if he were about to disappear.

“You didn’t say anything wrong. I like you too, Lars. I like you a lot” she said.

He smiled, and hugged her tightly. They felt the stars were shinning more than usual, but now they didn’t feel that small facing them.

 

 


End file.
